greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Magyver McGowan
Magyver McGowan was an agent of Ravenholdt and a renowned master of combat with maces. Biography Magyver McGowan was one of Ravenholdt’s finest and most trusted operatives. He was large and muscular for a human, and cut an imposing figure to many. His eccentricities, coupled with his ingrained sense of professionalism, made him an unpredictable element for his enemies to contend with. When he spoke, his distinctly deep and husky voice resonated with those who heard him. McGowan was born into Ravenholdt, with his father Poffo McGowan being a mid-level agent. He began training with maces at an early age, and by the time he reached adulthood he was recognized as the premiere expert in mace combat. His prowess with the weapons at the time was unequaled. He had a reputation for badassery amongst his peers, and was well respected by Ravenholdt’s leadership. Desiring to expand his horizons, Magyver took up training in the mastery of beasts. During an excursion to Strangelthorn Vale, he tamed a black panther which he would later name Kid Gorgeous. The two became inseparable allies The Great War During the Great War, McGowan was sent on a covert mission with Warren Greystone to infiltrate Gilneas and to rescue King Viktor Greymane from the pagan hands he had fallen into. Travot Ravenholdt had, much to Magyver’s dismay, arranged for his covert identity to be Lance Mercury, a hair stylist from Southern Dalaran, lover to Warren’s Neil Patrick Liberace, an exotic dancer. In the city of Harrowdale, Magyver stopped a stampeding bull and defended the town against an assault by the forces of Tobijah Kruel. In doing so, he fell into the company of two pagan elves, Xalmor Windrunner and Amarian Zeshuwal, who were also traveling through Ginchar. He rebutted Amarian’s temptations, but his partner Warren did not and suffered a mark that left him able to be tracked by pagan agents henceforth. Meeting with Ercate Sorsbrent, he was sent with Amaulthar, a heretic whom they had captured, McGowan and Major Richard de Marmont into the city. However, once in Ginchar, Warren decided to rescue the King, and killed a would-be assassin in the form of the Lightist heretic, Amaulthar. It was a mistake, however, as the King was in fact Parisot de Bracy, disguised with magic, and the real Viktor Greymane was in fact a man disguised as de Bracy. The mix-up led to Viktor Greymane's execution at the hands of Major Dick. As they left the city, Greystone had the gates opened. This allows Ercate's forces to enter Ginchar. However, de Marmont blamed Warren for the king's death. Returning to the forces of Sorsbrent, Ercate ordered them to be imprisoned. McGowan had foreseen this and escaped with Warren. They went after de Bracy, who had a tracking spell upon him. Jammal Hildebrand tracked them down on Ercate's orders, using the very tracking spell that was upon Warren. They decided to work with Ercate against Mordred Baldanes, and McGowan expressed his intent to kill Ercate after Baldanes was taken care of. With the help of a Fountain of Life, the tracking spell was removed from Greystone. Jammal opened a portal, letting five Ravenholdt agents through. Magyver recruited “Cruel Barb” Barbara Friendly to help lead an assassination mission in Gilneas. Assassination of Mordred Barbara planned to incapacitate Mordred Baldanes' Baldanes' guards with poison before sneaking into his tent to assassinate him, but the plan went horribly wrong. Mordred battled Magyver in an epic duel, and Mayver through a throwing knife into Mordred’s face. It bounced off. As Mordred proved to be invulnerable to conventional attacks, he managed to blow his war horn an rouse the rest of his camp. At the same time, the extremist forces of Tobijah Kruel the pagans. The team was rescued by Warester Van Dam his friends on the Council of Tirisfal, who teleported them away from the battlefield. As the battle moved to Zanzifos, Magyver and the Anti-Heretic League . There, Magyver participated in the Death of Mordred Baldanes. Against Kruel After the battle, Magyver convinced Barb to stay and remove Tobijah Kruel, as he had become a major threat. Kruel had retaken the city of Ginchar, activated its Dark Iron Golem cache, and placed a magical barrier that kept out dragons that were not of the black variety. The league set up a small encampment near the city to plan their assassination. There, they encountered Vael, who was also interested in defeating Kruel and his dragon ally Atrumarion. In accordance with a plan concocted by Magyver, Barbara lured a Golem, Zero-Zero-Nine,, away from the city and it was captured. They could not figure out how to break the spell that allowed Kruel to control the Golem however. Barb was selected to infiltrate Ginchar disguised as a lightest extremist named “One-Eyed Jackie.” When she did, she encountered Atrumarion in his human guise. Atrumarion revealed some of the aspects of Kruel’s new faith, the Shadow, hoping to sway her to his side. Using this information, they were able to free Zero-Zero-Nine from Kruel’s mind control but at the cost of three priests of the Light, a cost they could not pay to liberate all the golems. The only way to break control of the golems was therefore to kill Kruel. Barb again infiltrated the city, this time intent on assassinating the Cardinal. She met Atrumarion again, who brought her to the Cardinal. There, she encountered Amarian Zeshuwal, who had also been taken prisoner. They bore witness to the transformation of many extremists by use of Atrumarion’s blood. Barb was revolted, and Atrumarion then attempted to force his blood into her. Barbara resisted, and Amarian did what little she could to help. Magyver led a daring, if poorly thought out, rescue attempt. When cornered, he consumed some of the enchanted blood, transforming himself into a drakonid. Though he had intended to use his new form to aid them, the corruption of the black flight proved too strong. Magyver’s mind was controlled. Betrayed by this new “Drakyver,” Jammal Hildebrand up with a plan. Amarian shapeshifted into a Drakonid and seduced Drakyver, before stabbing him repeatedly. This created a torrent of blood, which Jammal used to power blood magic. He forced the golems that blocked their escape to move, and insisted that Drakyver be left behind. Barb and Kid Gorgeous refused to leave him. Outside, Amarian was reunited with Warren Greystone. Additionally, they received renforcements from the Malachite Hand other liberated Golems. They took part in an invasion of Ginchar, the final attempt to destroy Kruel. Barb lead the assault. Void God Saga Once inside the city’s walls, Barb battled Drakgyver and, with the help of Kid Gorgeous, defeated him. As it appeared her forces were winning, Barb noticed the tactics of their enemies were designed to stall. She deduced it was a trap, and quickly lead who she could to the golem cache under the city, reactivating is with a tooth pried from the maw of Ashastrasz. This protected them as Kruel destroyed the city, using the souls of those caught within to ascend to the Void God. Kid Gorgeous carried Magyver’s unconscious form with him. However, they had been transported into the Plane of Shadows Ginchar itself. Inside, Magyver was once again himself, though the spirit Atrumarion attempted to possess him once more. Atrumarion agreed to help Barb slay Kruel in exchange for Barb’s agreement to remove his essence from Magyver, who constantly fought his control, and transplant it into a willing host. This would revert MacGyver back to his human form. The team found Kruel, but Kruel unleashed their own worst nightmares against them befor e he was ultimately defeated. To Save Magyver Barb and the others found themselves transported back into Azeroth. Having been possessed fully by Atrumarion, Drakgyver killed Lamar Daedran before being subdued by Barb, Kid Gorgeous, Warren, Amraion, Zero-Zero-Nine, and Jammal. They resolved to free Magyver, who was possessed by Atrumarion, from his Drakonid curse. Age of Men'heva In the Age of Men’heva, shortly after the current events of the Great War, Warren Greystone and Amarian are killed by Xalmor Windrunner. Their child, Greystone, was thereafter adopted by Magyver McGowan and raised as an Agent of Ravenholdt. Greystone, as a half-elf, lived on after McGowan died and inherited his legendary maces. Approximately a thousand years later in the Age of Men’heva, Greystone was brought back in time to the Great War age, before she was born. She eventually encountered her adopted father. 'Note' Magyver’s sturdy maces became his legacy and are still prized items a thousand years after the Great War. Category:Characters Category:humans